Cartons that encase multiple articles such as soft drink cans or bottles are useful to enable consumers to transport and store the articles. Such cartons need well-designed handles to minimize the amount of material that is used to make the carton. For example, a well-designed handle can prevent a carton made with thinner or weaker material from tearing as the handle is engaged to carry the carton of articles. By using less material, the cost of cartons can be reduced.